Joined Lights
by Mini Reyes
Summary: Halloween horror story. What if Sarah 'turned' and saw 'the light? M for Violence and gore. This was written for the Orphan Black tumblr 800-Word Halloween fic challenge.


Written for the Orphan Black Fright Night fan fic Challenge (2013)

Words: Exactly 800  
Quotes were:  
"It's Halloween, everyone's entitled to one good scare." Halloween (1978)  
"Be afraid… Be very afraid." The Fly (1986) (Ronnie)  
"This is no dream! This is really happening!" Rosemary's Baby (1968)  
"That cold ain't the weather, that's death approaching." 30 Days of Night (2007)  
"There's only one of me!" Sarah Manning, Orphan Black (2013)

* * *

"Hello Sesstra," Helena said, her head tilted to the side inquisitively, "Why do you come here?"

Sarah leaned against the doorframe, heavily, so much so that she looked like she was trying to rest on some unseen bench, "There's only one of me," Sarah mumbled, tossing the bottle from her hand into the corner of the room.

"You've seen the light Sesstra?" Helena asked, moving quietly forward into the beam of moonlight that had managed to snake through the cracked deck of the old creaky ship.

Sarah squinted against the while glow that now shrouded Helena, "We are the same person, exactly the same, we are unique, but there is only one of us." She swayed almost upright but held onto the door tightly, "If you're the original, then that means I am the original to."

"We were one baby, split in two."

"But we are the original."

"You have seen the light," Helena's mouth pulled upwards in a twisted expression of a smile. She turned around sharply, picked her knife up from the rusted chair in the corner, and flicked it open, "join me Sarah."

Sarah slowly advanced, reaching for the dark blade that was offered to her, she nearly tripped over her own feet but managed to catch herself and appeared as more of a half stumble.

"Where's the glasses sheep? I have not been able to find her," Helena said.

"Cosima…" Sarah slurred, "School.

With a blur that Sarah would later not remember, she found she was standing side by side with her double in identical stances, framed by the curtain pulled back from Cosima's bedroom doorway. Apparently the couple hadn't noticed the intruders in their heated passion. Helena moved forward, crawling onto the bed causing the two women to spring apart in shock, "H-Helena!" Cosima gasped, her fingers scrambling for her glasses to see better.

"Hello Sheep," Helena said, straddling Delphine and pressing the barrel of the gun she held against Delphine's collarbone. "Helena," Cosima called for her attention, "Helena please don't hurt her, she has nothing to do with this, just tell me what y-"Cosima was cut off by Delphine's scream.

Sarah now stood behind her copy, knife slashing through the soft flesh of the very skin that Delphine has been kissing moments before.

Delphine wanted to move, to close her eyes at the very least, she could see versions of Cosima everywhere and it confused her but she remained still for as long as Helena held the gun on her.

Sarah's movements were weak and sloppy to the point of almost being sluggish, leaving Sarah dissatisfied with her results and prompting her to try again, pulling the knife a second and third time across Cosima's neck as if she were carving a pumpkin. She blatantly ignored the gurgling choking sounds that came from her victim.

"Happy Halloween," Sarah said finally, dropping Cosima's bleeding body onto the bed.

"Cosima!" Delphine tried to stop the blood flow, pressing her hand against Cosima's pulsing neck, "Tell me this is a joke, a prank, a hazing! Anything! Please!" She looked up but the clones were gone.

They'd moved on to their next target.

"Hello Donnie," Sarah imitated and Alison spun around.

"Sarah! Didn't think you were one to dress up for Halloween," Alison joked, giving the woman a once over.

"Taking Kira trick or treating?"

"Kira's gone."

"Oh," Alison faltered, "So what are you-"

Sarah pulled the gun out of her pocket and Helena pressed the knife against Alison's neck, moving around to face her.

Alison froze, she knew that she may have had a chance against the crazy blonde, but she knew that her chances against Sarah were slim, and all chances eliminated now that the two were together.

"It's Halloween, everyone's entitled to one good scare." Sarah slurred.

"Is this a joke?" Alison asked, "Cosima? You dressed up as Helena?"

"I am no sheep!" Helena yelled, pressing the tip of the blade in the hollow above Alison's collarbone.

"This is no joke Alison, you should be afraid… Be very afraid…" Sarah said.

"I'm dreaming!" Alison cried, "This is all, just… a horrible dream!"

"This is no dream," Helena spoke, pressing a bit harder on the fish shaped handle, "This is really happening!"

Sarah advanced so close that she could see the goosebumps on Alison's arms, "That cold you're feeling ain't the weather, that's death approaching." Sarah said, "It's all yours Sister."

Helena gave a smirk, "Good bye Sheep," The blonde said, plunging the knife deeply into Alison's chest in an upwards motion, then raising her hands in prayer.

Sarah turned to her clone, "There's only one of me!" she growled, pressing the barrel to Helena's head and pulled the trigger, "And I'm a monster." Sarah raised the gun again, pressing it to her temple. Bang. Dead.


End file.
